Raving
Raving is the eighth episode of Season 2 of Teen Wolf. Synopsis During a secret concert, Scott and Stiles come up with a method to trap the new shapeshifter. At the same time, Allison's mother comes up with a plan of her own to take care of Scott once and for all. Full Recap A text message causes Jackson to leave school and drive to a warehouse where a line of kids, including Matt, is trying to buy tickets to a “secret show”. Jackson does not seem to be in control of his actions. Matt, fearful after their last exchange during which he believes Jackson “punched” him, allows him to cut the line. Scott is lurking. He joins the line and asks Matt about ticket prices. They are $75 each, which Scott apparently doesn’t have. He asks Matt to borrow the full ticket price to which Matt merely shakes his head. Jackson focuses on the woman selling tickets behind the wooden bars of a freight elevator. As he purchases a single ticket, his attention makes her nervous and she abruptly ends sales and takes the elevator up. The Sheriff and Stiles eat dinner together at the department. Stiles notices the murder board which is pinned to the wall behind his father’s head. On it, all the evidence of the recent killings is spread out in photographs and scraps of paper. Together they go over the pieces. The sheriff has figured out that the couple in the travel trailer and the mechanic are all 24 years old. At first he believed this to be pattern to which the death of Isaac Lahey’s father did not fit but then he realized that Lahey had another son, called Camden who would have fit the pattern had he not been killed in combat. Stiles figures out they would have all been in the same class at school and they search classroom records and the 2006 BHHS yearbook for more possible victims. All of the victims up till this point seem to have been connected through Adrian Harris' intermediate chemistry class. Adrian is spelled “Adrain” on the classroom transcript. The students listed in the class are: * Tucker Cornish (killed in Abomination) * Sean Long (killed in Restraint) * Jessica Bartlett (killed in Restraint) * Camden Lahey (Isaac Lahey’s brother) * Daphne Hayes * Anna Basso * Christie Stephens * Kathleen Kasinger * Brenda Findlay * Jade Holmes * Shena Hammer * Collete Knight * Patrick Duggar * Maloria Irvine * Johnny Langford In the 2006 yearbook we see a picture of the girl we’d seen earlier selling tickets to the concert. Her name is listed as Kara Simmons. At the morgue, Allison and her father look at the bodies of the latest kanima victims. Her father explains that there are two killers because Sean was killed by the kanima and Jessica was killed by a human. Chris quotes Winston Churchill “The price of greatness is responsibility”. He says Gerard quoted it to him when he first learned their family hunted werewolves. Personally, Chris believes it’s more about knowledge. His says because they know about the supernatural elements of the world they have an obligation to protect humanity. They are therefore responsible for the deaths of Sean and Jessica and the future of their daughter who will now grow up without parents. He says the hunters are there to protect anyone who doesn’t have the power to protect themselves. He is trying to get Allison to confess all she knows about the creature. He says he’s seen the CCTV footage from the library at school. He then whips back the sheet on one of the dead bodies and says because Allison knew about the kanima she is partially responsible for the deaths. She gives in and offers up information about Jackson. Derek and Isaac meet Scott at the Vet Clinic. The two younger werewolves bicker. Scott says he doesn’t trust Isaac who says the feeling is mutual. Derek says he doesn’t care. Dr. Deaton wants to know if they plan to kill Jackson or save him. Derek says kill. Scott says save. The Vet produces a spice rack of small jars. Each is labeled with a symbol. Isaac asks him if he is some kind of witch. Deaton says “No. I’m a veterinarian.” He says nothing in his spice rack will be an effective defense against the kanima’s paralytic toxin. They discuss the kanima’s seeming lack of weaknesses. Derek points out that it can’t swim. The doctor says since the creature can’t swim and Jackson is Swim Team Captain, the kanima is manifesting a weakness of its master and they are essentially trying to catch two people. He illustrates with a small scrolled silver medallion with an image of Cernunnos, the Wicca Horned God, at its center. He says one is the puppet and the other the puppeteer. They then speculate on why Jackson killed Sean but the master had to kill Jessica himself. Scott believes it was because she was pregnant and Jackson’s bio mother had died while pregnant. Isaac believes it may just be part of the rules of the kanima. He thinks since it kills murderers, that it could not kill mother and child because the child was an innocent. Scott asks if that theory would hold that Isaac’s father was a murderer. Isaac says it wouldn’t surprise him if he was. The Vet comes up with a plan that hinges on his belief that whatever affects the kanima also affects the master. At school, Matt asks Scott and Stiles why, given his own concussion and trip to the ER, the fight in the library hasn’t caused more of a stir among the powers that be and why no one has been suspended. Matt says he found two tickets to the concert online but that the promoters have stopped selling. Coach Finstock wants to know why Jackson missed morning practice. He asks Stiles, who doesn’t know, and then tells Danny to inform Jackson that he can’t miss any more field time this close to the championship. Finstock then grumbles that he should be coaching at the college level. Stiles and Scott try to talk Danny out of his concert tickets with no luck. Then, off camera, Isaac beats up a kid who has tickets and steals them. He gives them to Scott and Stiles. Allison and Scott meet in the chemistry classroom. Scott relates the conversation he had with her mother in Restraint. He tells Allison they should not be seen together and that he thinks she should be seen with other boys. She says Matt has asked her out and Scott thinks this would be perfect. He tells her to make a big deal of it to her mom and even kiss Matt to sell the deception. They kiss not knowing that Allison’s mom is standing right outside in the hallway watching them. She stares at the couple, her eyes filled with hate. The Vet provides Scott and Stiles with Ketamine, a type of anesthesia they use on dogs. He believes this will slow Jackson down enough to trap him. He then explains that Stiles will have to create a barrier of black dust made from the Mountain Ash tree. It has the effect of stopping supernatural creatures like werewolves and, he thinks, the kanima. He explains that his Vet Clinic is lined with Ash wood and that the wood makes it difficult for werewolves to cause him any trouble. They think a barrier of the stuff, spread around the building where the concert is happening, will keep the kanima and his master inside. Stiles is reluctant to take on the task but the Vet is adamant that he must do it himself and that Stiles must believe that the dust will have the desired effect, to imagine the outcome, in order to make it work. In the Argent’s basement, Allison sits on the steps while her father passes out the guns to the assembled hunters. He explains that Allison has told him that Jackson will be at the party. Gerard pops more pills from his small silver pill case. Chris warns that they don’t know how strong Jackson might be and that Allison will lure him away from the rest of the people before the hunters strike to reduce the chance of collateral damage. Once Allison leaves, Gerard says they plan to kill instead of capture Jackson. Sheriff Stilinski returns home and Stiles immediately knows something is wrong because he notices his badge and gun are missing. The sheriff has been suspended due to Stiles stealing the department van and the restraining order from Jackson’s dad. Scott smells Allison shortly after arriving at the concert. He sees her dancing with Matt and she comes over. Scott is worried that her being there will mess up their plan. She explains that she told her father and Gerard about Jackson and they too have a plan. Scott is frustrated and tells her to just stay out of the way. Scott gives the ketamine syringe to Isaac explaining that he now has to keep the hunters from interfering with the plan. Scott tells him to be careful. Isaac misunderstands and thinks he is saying not to hurt Jackson but Scott is adamant that Isaac stay safe and not get himself hurt. Derek and Boyd confront Chris and four other hunters. They exchange words and the hunters open fire. Derek is shot with two Tasers simultaneously but grabs the wire leads and pulls the hunters to him and incapacitates them. Boyd is shot several times and does not heal because, Derek says, the bullets are laced with wolfsbane. Inside the warehouse, the music is pumping and the glow sticks are swaying as Jackson makes his way toward his next target. Erica blocks him by dancing and rubbing up against him. Isaac comes in from behind and is about to inject him when Jackson gets his claws out and scratches both of them. There must not have been much venom in the scratches because the pair of werewolves are slowed but not stopped. Isaac catches up to Jackson and injects him in the neck with the ketamine. Outside, Stiles is almost finished ringing the warehouse with Mountain Ash dust but runs out with a 50 foot gap left to go. He sees a bumper sticker that reads, “Imagination is more important than Knowledge – Einstein”. This inspires him to close his eyes and visualize his goal. He manages to make the small handful of the dust he has left reach the entire length of the gap closing the circle. Scott is outside when an SUV comes out of the dark and rams into him. Allison’s mom is driving the vehicle. Scott is knocked out and when he revives, he is face down in one of the back rooms of the warehouse. Mrs. Argent has set up a cannabis vaporizer filled with wolfsbane. She says she plans to kill Scott. As the vapor fills the room, Scott transforms and is incapacitated. She says it will look like an accident, like Scott had an asthma attack and couldn’t get to his inhaler in time. She has learned this scenario is believable through her access to the school medical records. Matt and Allison are dancing when they run into their chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris and a young blond woman. He is frustrated and feels compelled to explain that his date is 21. He then leaves grumbling about how he knew they would run into a student. Inside, Stiles joins Erica, Isaac and a seemingly unconscious Jackson. Isaac decides to test the effectiveness of the ketamine and approaches Jackson claws extended. Like a puppet’s, Jackson’s arm shoots out to grab Isaac’s hand and twists it painfully. Stiles then tries to talk to the master through Jackson. The voice of the master comes out sounding strange and unlike its host’s. It explains that “We are all here.” He goes on to explain that all the victims are murderers and that they are guilty of murdering him, meaning the master. Gerard is just outside Stiles’ line of Mountain Ash dust. He puts his hand just over the line as one might test the heat of a stove or iron. He draws back with a look of confusion. Matt kisses Allison. He immediately realizes this was a mistake and tries to apologize but she leaves. Jackson begins to transform. Stiles, Erica and Isaac run out and block the door. The kanima breaks through the corrugated steel wall and heads toward the dance floor. He finds the party organizer, Kara Simmons, and slashes her throat. Stiles finds Derek outside. Erica and Isaac try to follow but can’t cross the line of Mountain Ash. Stiles is thrilled that his plan worked. Mrs. Argent bloviates about how Scott is a lone wolf, an Omega and that they never survive and how pathetic their cries can be. Scott whispers that he is not alone and manages to choke out a howl. Derek hears Scott and forces Stiles to break the line of Mountain Ash so that he can enter the warehouse. He finds Scott and is attacked from behind by Allison’s mom who is wielding a knife. They struggle. Derek is apparently suffering the effects of the wolfsbane vapor as the older woman somewhat easily overwhelms him. She escapes. Sheriff Stilinski and Jackson’s father arrive at the warehouse. The Sheriff is trying to find out the latest victim’s name to see if it matches his theory about the chemistry class. It does not, she is the right age but is not listed as having been in the class with the other victims. Dr. Deaton treats Scott for the wolfsbane poisoning at the clinic. Ms. Morrell is in the reception area and questions the doctor's plan to let “a couple of kids” handle what is to come. He explains that they are more capable than she might think. She also wants to know if he plans to tell them about “what’s coming”. He says they already have enough to worry about. In the now abandoned parking lot of the warehouse, Victoria Argent stumbles out of the shadows calling for her husband. He runs to her and catches her as she collapses. He pulls back the top of her dress to reveal two bites, one on her left shoulder and the other just above her left breast. He kisses her on the top of the head and she seems to pass out. Soundtrack * Duologue – "Crave" * Bombs and Bottles – "Bad Intentions (Reprise)" * Marianas Trench – "Toy Soldiers" * Morgan Page feat. Greg Laswell – "Addicted" * The Cinematic Orchestra – "That Home" * Martin Solveig – "The Night Out" * N3XTST3P – "Man Vs. Machine" * Junkie XL – "Drunk Spelunking" * Armin van Buuren & Ørjan Nilsen – "Belter (Original Mix Edit)" * Chris Lake – "Build Up" * Amtrac – "In Love" * Mikky Ekko – "We Must Be Killers" Video ep8pre Category:Episodes